


Widowtracer shorts

by Peridot4Life



Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Widowtracer - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Angst, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff, Nightmares, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 15:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10947792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peridot4Life/pseuds/Peridot4Life
Summary: A collection of Widowtracer shorts that I've posted/not posted to my tumblr





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey umm this is the first story I'm gonna post in this series of Widowtracer shorts

Lena looked around the dimly lit restaurant nervously. Her hand tugging self-consciously at the collar of her crisp, white button down dress shirt. Maybe she had shown up at the wrong place? She thought worriedly as her mind raced with a million different reasons for her dates adsense. Suddenly, as if on cue a stunningly beautiful woman stepped in.

The woman had an air of authority as she gazed around her surroundings with almost golden eyes. Her hair had been pulled into an elegant french braid that was draped across her right shoulder. Suddenly, their eyes met and Lena could only stand there as she walked over. 

“I apologize cherie. I got stuck in traffic” the woman, Widowmaker, said in an apologetic tone. Her shoulders were revealed due to the almost sleeveless black dress that matched the color of her hair. 

 

“Don’t worry dear” Lena laughed nervously, pushing a strand of her short dark brown hair out of her face, “I haven’t been waiting too long” She offered a small smile that seemed to make the French woman’s shoulders relax. 

 

“Well, let’s get this date started then?” Widow offered with a slow, warm smile that made Lena’s heart skip a beat. Widow offered a low, soft chuckle when Lena squeaked out a high-pitched, “O-Okay”

Once at the table Lena quickly pulled Widow’s chair out and gestured for her to sit. 

Widow, taken aback by the girl’s startlingly gentleman-like gesture, sat down carefully, neatly tucking her dress under her legs as Lena gently edged the chair closer to the simple oak wood table. 

Once seated Lena could only offer a bashful smile that made Widow’s heart swell. “Y-You look really nice Widow” Lena suddenly blurted out after a few seconds of awkward, nervous silence. 

Widow, as if coming out of a daze, jumped a bit before processing her statement. “Thank you Lena.” She smiled, “You look very handsome as well” The words were laced with traces of her french accent. 

Lena felt her cheeks turn warm. “Oh thank you love” She grinned and offered a goofy, closed eye smile. 

From then on the date went surprisingly smoothly between the two. They talked for hours about absolutely nothing until the check came. Immediately both offered to pay before erupting into giggles. 

“We’ll split it then” Lena offered with another one of her warm, dazzling smiles. Widow nodded and afterwards they exited the restaurant with a bubbly aura that radiated off them both.

Lena held open the cab door for Widow. “I had a nice time love” She smiled “probably the nicest date I’ve had in years!” She said happily, her smile lighting up her eyes. 

Widow nodded in agreement. “I know it’s unusual for this to be offered after only one date, but” Widow took a deep breath, “would you like to come over to my apartment for a few drinks?” She asked this cautiously, the words rolling off her tongue slowly. 

Lena blinked in surprise and simply nodded much to the French woman’s delight. She slid into the barely illuminated cab, shutting the door behind her without another word. 

Widow instructed the cab driver where to go before turning towards the small, British girl beside her. “You look like you’re about to pass out, Lena” Widow said in a teasing voice that only made the girls face turn a light shade of pink.

Lena glanced at her with another one of her bashful smiles. “Sorry love I’m just nervous” she mumbled shyly. 

“Well, don’t be” Widow rested her hand carefully on her shoulder for a brief second before retracting her hand. 

Lena nodded slowly, relaxing as they soon began to talk normally like they had on the date. It seemed as if the ride was a mere few seconds before they arrived at a tall grey stoned apartment building. 

Widow quickly paid the fare and slipped out after Lena. “I apologize for the mess when we get to the apartment.” She glanced at Lena, “I hadn’t expected to ask you over” She laughed slightly as she said this, her pointer finger pressing the “up” button for the elevator.

Lena laughed as well. “Don’t worry love! I’m sure the mess isn’t as bad as my own back at my flat” She said as they stepped into the simple, silver elevator.Lena stood in a corner as Widow pressed the button for the fifth floor. 

With a brief shake the elevator lurched upwards. A tiny hum filling the small space along with an occasional ding that signaled they’ve past another floor.

3.

4.

5\. The doors slid open to a decently lit hallway. The plush carpet decorated with golden fruits. “Once again I apologize” Widow said once again as they reached apartment 541. The key slid into the golden lock, the click signaling that the door was unlocked.

Lena blinked as she peeked behind Widow’s back. The apartment was spotless except for one lonely plate sitting on the glass topped coffee table.

The apartment was expertly designed. The marble counter tops practically gleamed like a mirror next to the stainless steel appliances. Lena, at Widow’s request, slipped out of her black dress shoes. She set them beside Widow’s and walked in completely.

“We appear to have two completely different definitions of a mess love” Lena blinked as she gazed around the apartment. Widow laughed, a deep rich laugh that made Lena smile. 

“Then I guess your apartment must be quite a disaster area?” Widow asked with a soft smile as she walked towards her liquor cabinet. Lena was a mere two steps behind her.  
“In your eyes,” Lena leaned against a chair now, “yes, but in mine? No” She smiled at her as Widow grabbed a tall, green looking bottle. 

“Do you prefer a glass or do you just drink it from the bottle then?” Widow teased, grabbing two crystal clear wine glasses from one of the cabinets. 

“Well, normally I do just drink from the bottle when I don’t have any clean glasses, but I guess I can make an exception for you” She said with a slight smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth. 

Widow rolled her eyes. She was beginning to like this. She carefully poured equal amounts of the crimson liquid into the glasses. She handed the glass to Lena before saying, “You know, of all the dates I’ve had this is by the far the one I’ve enjoyed the most” Widow took a small sip as Lena looked at her in such a way Widow could not decipher it. 

Lena smiled to herself behind the glass as she gazed into the liquid. “I really hope I can take you out for another then” She looked with a twinkle in her eyes, “What do ya say?” She asked, tilting her head like a questioning puppy. 

Widow smiled, the wine glowing sleepily in her stomach. “I guess I could” She said as she finished off the glass with another swift sip. Her wet lips shimmered in the pale yellow light of the kitchen. 

After two more glasses each the night was coming to an end. As Lena slipped on her shoes Widow walked over. 

“I know I’ve said this close to a thousand times cherie,” Widow bit her lip as she looked down on her. “But I had a good time tonight”

Lena smiled and nodded again. She was thinking of giving her a quick peck on the cheek when suddenly Widow’s hands cupped both of her cheeks carefully.

Her head was tilted up slight as their lips met gently. The kiss tasted of the wine that was still on both of their lips. At first they were slow and careful. Both trying to find a rhythm which was soon found as the kisses grew hungrier and hungrier as if they needed this. As if the kisses were the only things they could do.

When they parted Lena was breathless, her cheeks had turned a bright red. Widow’s cheeks were just the same as she looked down at her with this beautifully warm smile on her lips. Lena’s legs shook a bit but it was barely noticeable. All they could do was stare at eachother with the same goofy, lovesick smile on their faces. 

“Okay now this is officially the best date I’ve ever been on” Lena said right before bursting into a series of warm, bubbly giggles. Widow laughed before leaning down and kissing her again. Which then turned into another kiss. Then another. Until, finally, they realized that either Lena left or she didn’t.

Lena backed away now, one shoe on and the other laying beside her. “Should I go or…?” Lena asked slowly as she gazed up at her. Widow blinked suddenly remembering Lena would have to go home. 

“Well” Widow had a seductive smirk gracing her lips. “You could go home or you could stay the night?” She said looking down at the spiky haired girl. 

The girl offered a weak smile but politely shook her head. “Trust me I’d love to but it’s getting late and I have work in the morning” She looked at the woman’s expression as she backed away with a simple nod. “Still up for another date though?” She asked.

Widow nodded and smiled. “I’ll call you tomorrow so we can discuss the plans” She planted a gentle kiss on her forehead as she walked away towards her bedroom, leaving Lena standing in the entryway, her shoe in hand.


	2. "Happy mother's day!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Widow get a special surprise on Mother's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my contribution for mother's day so i thought I might add it to this before I start adding all the angst from my google docs. and dear lord I got a lot of paragraphs oh well.

Lena snuggled closer to Widow, her arms wrapping around her waist. She felt Widow shift ever so slightly before falling back to sleep. Suddenly, the bedroom creaked open and a blindingly bright beam of light shone directly in Lena’s closed eyes. She groaned in frustration and sat up, opening her sleep heavy eyes with great hesitation. As her eyes adjusted to the sudden light that brightened the cozy bedroom she could make out the shape of a small child. “Oh, you're awake?” She whispered as the child clambered up onto the bed with a soft thump. 

“It’s mother's day!” The small girl with a gnarled mess of curly red hair exclaimed, her leaf green eyes twinkling.

“It is? Must have forgotten. Don’t wake mama up though, she needs her sleep” Lena whispered as she scooped the small child into her arms. 

“But I made you guys cards! I wanted to show you and mama” She stuck out her lower lip in an attempt to coax Lena into waking Widow up. 

“Mommy doesn’t want mama to rip her throat out! You don’t want that either do you, Olivia?” Lena asked as she carried her out to the kitchen. 

Olivia tapped her nose as she thought, “No I guess not” She decided with a small, crooked grin. Lena laughed slightly as she pushed a bowl of dry cereal over to the picky 6-year-old. 

She started up the coffee maker, knowing Widow would want to fuel her body for another long day. She reached into the fridge, scanning the inside for any signs of orange juice. “Haha! Here it is!” She grinned in triumph as she pulled out the half empty container. As she watched Olivia eat her breakfast she heard sounds coming from the bedroom, a telltale sign that her wife was finally awake.

“Good morning” A half-awake Widow yawned as she trudged her away into the kitchen, making a beeline for the steaming coffeepot. 

“Morning mama!” Olivia called in a singsong voice, her eyes lighting up as she stuffed the last spoonful of cereal into her mouth. 

“Good morning, Olivia” Widow replied as she placed a kiss on Lena’s cheek first and then on the top of Olivia’s head. She settled in next to Lena once again, cradling the warm mug in between her ice cold hands. 

“Do you know what day it is?” Olivia giggled as she jumped to the ground with another soft thump. 

“Let me guess, It’s something that I probably forgot”

Lena snorted as she bumped her shoulder against Widow’s gently. Widow shot her a look.

 

“Wow! You and mommy forgot about it” Olivia rolled her eyes in exasperation, “You two are clueless!” She waddled off towards her room, keen on getting the handmade cards. 

“Nice to know we rock as parents” She snickered as she took in Widow’s puzzled expression. 

“Well, excuse me Mrs.Oxton if I have a severe lack of parenting skills. It’s not like I was completely brainwashed” She shot back as she took another sip. 

“That’s no excuse!” Lena squeaked as Widow swatted her arm gently in rebuke. “Someone’s especially crabby this morning” Lena teased, jumping a few steps away. Widow’s scathing reply was cut off as Olivia ran in. 

“Mama! Mommy! I found the cards!” Olivia’s honeyed voice called, her feet making a gentle pitter patter on the hardwood floors. In her two small fists she clutched two cards, each with barely legible handwriting and crude drawings. 

“Aw, thanks honey” Widow and Lena replied in unison as the cards were thrusted towards them by small, eager hands. Lena could barely make out what the greeting on the front said and the drawing underneath the lopsided words was the best example of child art skills. 

The drawing was crude, yet meant well. On either side of the small stick figure with bright orange hair in the center stood two taller stick figures. One with branch like strands atop the head and the next with black, stiff hair looking tendrils. 

“It says: Happy mother's day to the best moms in the whole universe!” Olivia informed them. 

She glanced at Lena who looked ready to scoop Olivia into a possibly fatally tight hug. Before Lena could, Widow swept her into her arms, resting her on her hip. “How did we ever get such a sweet little girl, Lena?” Widow asked as she kissed her cheek with a smile.

“I don’t know!” Lena replied with a warm smile as she set the card carefully on the countertop behind her.


	3. “Excuse me, are you Ms.Oxton?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry I took a little hiatus there, but I’m back and with more angst and plenty of gay! Buckle up, it’s gonna be a bumpy ride though.

Lena shivered in the crisp, cold December air, pulling her scarf up higher to seek warmth. “Now I really wish I had saved power” She muttered as she cast a downward glance at the humming machine strapped to her chest, a faint light blue glow emitting softly from it’s core. A tall, strapping young man with broad shoulders bumped into her with a bit too much force to be accidental. “Oi, watch it!” She snapped at the man’s retreating back. “People are just plain rude nowadays” She muttered to herself. 

She continued her walk home, her shoes making a soft, satisfying crunching noise in the freshly fallen snow. She glanced behind her, a force of habit from years fearing she was going to stabbed in the back, her eyes caught sight of a similar looking man except skinnier and less fit looking. She frowned in suspicion as she turned her gaze back to the front. She slipped her phone out from the pocket of her bomber jacket, tapping at the screen with numb fingers as she pulled up the texting app. 

Gonna be home soon.

She hit the bright blue SEND button, immediately three dots appearing as Widow replied. She was getting better at replying on time, Lena thought with a small smile.

Okay. 

She rolled her eyes at the bland reply before shoving the thin, rectangular device back into her warm pocket. She glanced over her shoulder again, now that young man had joined the skinnier one. “Uh, You two going somewhere or are you just following me?” She shouted at them, her gaze still on them.

She heard heavier footsteps come up behind her till she was flanked on all sides. “Excuse me, are you Ms.Oxton?” The taller one asked, his accent laced with traces of a German- No, Russian- accent.

Lena struggled to hide her suspicion, how did they know who she was? “Depends on who's askin’” She replied casually as she placed her left hand in the pocket of her jacket. 

The taller one looked at his skinnier companion and offered a simple, solemn nod that he received in turn from him. “Good, We have some bad news”

“Oh?” She tried to act innocent and clueless, “What happened?”

“Your fiance, Amelie, is in the ICU. We have been sent to drive you to the hospital.” 

She practically snorted, “Oh? But I just texted her” She smirked smugly, holding up her phone in a gloved hand. She could see her apartment building in the distance, only a few more feet and she could escape these men. Suddenly she was yanked viciously by her shoulders and with a sharp, muffled cry due to a large hand clamping over her mouth, she was dragged squirming into an alleyway. 

“HQ, we got her. We need extraction immediately. Target may have contacted someone” One barks into an earpiece, his eyes glinting in the orange glow of a dying light. 

Lena bit the hand that was over her mouth and it drew back quickly, as if she was a snake. She lashed out with a leg before feeling a sharp prick in her neck, her limbs still thrashing as they soon turned heavier and heavier with each passing second. Her eyelids, feeling like rocks, drooped down slowly as she felt strong hands yank her off the ground. 

☠☠☠☠  
Widowmaker sighed as she paced nervously in her living room, her eyes darting towards the phone that lay faceup on the oak coffee table. “She texted me over 20 minutes ago” She hissed under her breath, her eyes darting towards the door now as if expecting Lena to jump in giggling and laughing. “Something had to happened” Widow finally concluded after 30 more minutes of waiting. 

With a final, urgent text demanding Lena to call her she left the apartment, the door clicking softly behind her as she briskly walked towards the elevator. As she was going down her phone buzzed in her hand. Her heart skipped a beat as her mind immediately thought it was Lena. It was. But a twist in her gut told her it was someone else.

Who is this?

Who else could it be, Widowmaker?

This isn’t Lena. Tell me who you are before I come find you myself.

Widowmaker, if I revealed who I was you might try and find me. Try to figure how I gained access to your little pet’s phone. She bites hard does she not?

Widow stiffened as she read the last text, “What do you mean she bites hard” She spat as she furiously typed, the heels of her shoes making a sharp click with every step on the tiled floor of the lobby.  
She left a decent mark on my hand. Guess I must have smelled. Oh well. At least she smells more pleasant than me.

A cold feeling of dread overwhelmed Widow as she put the pieces together. She had feared that this day would come but she never wanted it to happen so soon.

Talon had kidnapped Lena.


	4. “It would be a shame to damage that beautiful face of yours.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena has been kidnapped byTalon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of 4!

Lena winced as she sat up in a mattress that felt like it was made of rocks. “What the…” She trailed off as she took in the details of the small, cube shaped room she was in. 

The room was that of a cubicle, the small steel framed bed she was in took up one entire half. A stainless toilet and sink dominated the right corner and a large, iron door was her only exit. 

Lena eased herself carefully to her feet, just in case she was injured while she was unconscious. 

As if someone had been watching to wait her to awake the door opened with a groan. A small, plump man with a round face walked in, a sickening grin on his face. “Hello, Lena Oxton” He greeted her, his voice oily. 

Lena frowned and narrowed her eyes as she stared into the cold, emotionless orbs that stared back. “Who are you? How do you know my name?” Lena demanded, her tone fierce and lacking any sign of humor. 

“Let’s just say I’m someone who holds your life in his hands.” He replied, his voice sickeningly calm. 

Lena growled and straightened her posture, trying to seem taller. “And how’s that?”

“For instance, I can easily decide to remove that machine from your chest and leave with it. Leaving you defenseless against father time.” 

“Touche, what do you want?” She asked, knowing this cruel man wouldn’t waste his resources on her just to taunt her. 

“I want Widowmaker, but she refuses to come back to us. On account of a small, rather bubbly girl who seems to have clouded her mind with human like thoughts” He smirked when he saw the panic flash across Lena’s face at the mention of her precious fiance’s name. 

“Don’t talk about her like she’s nothing but a pawn” She spat, getting defensive

“But you are wrong. I am the reason why Amelie Lacroix is gone, why Widowmaker now exists. I own her.”

Lena took a menacing step forward, fists clenched tightly. “Say that again and I’ll give you a lovely little black eye to match your soul” She growled at him, her eyes flickering. 

He held up a single, pudgy hand. “Ahah. Lena I can easily make this little stay of yours a personal visit to hell. But if you cooperate and treat me and all those you meet with respect I won’t have to punish you” He smirked as a slow, monstrous smile spread across his thin lips. Lena frowned as she debated on what he meant by hell. “After all, it would be a shame to damage that beautiful face of yours”

“It would still look better than yours!” Lena shot back, a smirk resting on her lips. 

He let out a low growl that rumbled in the very back of his throat. This girl was indeed the pest that Widow had described her as months before she started seeing her in secret. “Fine then, it seems we have no choice but to punish you for this misbehavior.” He snapped his fingers and two men walked in side by side. “Do your worst, but don’t kill her, If we want Widowmaker we need her alive” He stepped out as the men closed in on the now fearful girl.

“Uh, h-hi fellas! Y-You gonna show me arou-” Her sentence was cut off as her legs were kicked out from under her, causing her to land heavily on knees. 

Lena winced in pain but barely had time to recollect herself before the first blow landed on her face, her nose emitting a sharp pop and blood pooling out of a single nostril. 

 

“C’mon guys! Is this because of the joke I made? It was true” Lena managed to choke out as the beating continued, the punches growing more and more powerful with each staggering hit. She lay on her side now, her left eye swollen shut as she felt sharp pains erupt from her gut as they kicked. When they were done Lena was a bloody, bruised mess as she forced herself to sit up. Pushing herself up with shaking arms that shook even more when she was sitting up. She watched as they left, the door slamming shut with a sharp shriek. 

 

====================================================

“She’ll be fine, Widowmaker” Winston assured her as he looked into the woman’s fearful yellow eyes. “If Talon kidnapped her they wouldn’t hurt her. They would keep her safe until they got what they wanted”

Widow didn’t want to snort at that remark but she did, her trembling hands clutching a lukewarm mug of coffee. “Oui, that is exactly what they did to me. They sure kept me safe. Snug as a bug” She muttered, her tone ice cold. 

Angela looked at her, her eyes unwavering as a single strand of her blonde hair drooped into her field of vision. “If they want to break her mentally they’re going to have a hell of a time doing it. That girl is stronger than a oxe” She rested a gentle hand on the women's cold shoulder. 

“Exactly, besides I’m sure Lena would give them hell before they could even lay a finger on her” Winston chimed in, his tone gentle and warm. His small, understanding eyes fixed on her. 

“Do you think they took Lena because of me?” Widow finally asked, her eyes fixed on the still surface of the coffee. 

Angela and Winston exchanged knowing looks, their faces grim. “It, It is a possibility that they are using her to get at you.” Winston concluded, noticing Widow’s wince as she clutched the cup so tight her knuckles turned paper white. 

“So, it’s all my fault that she could be dead?” 

“N-No! She’s not dead, min kära!” Angela exclaimed, her crystal blue eyes widening. 

“They would keep her alive. This is just your everyday abduction procedure! Keeping your hostage alive until you receive whatever it is you need” Winston explained, his large hands waving around in erratic gestures. 

“Otherwise, she would just be a martyr and we all know that martyr’s don’t end well for those who ended that person’s life.”

By now Widow had zoned out, her mind blocking their incessant chatter out completely. I’ll find you, Lena.

 

I promise.


	5. “Amelie, don’t do it!”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow receives a strange call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 4!

Widowmaker sighed as she glanced at the empty space beside her on the bed. It had been over a week since Lena was kidnapped and Winston was struggling to find out her location. All Widow could do was sit and wait. 

Her and the mattress groaned in unison as she stood up, her bare feet touching the cold hardwood floors of the bedroom. With a gentle push the door gave way, almost blinding her with the bright artificial light. As she rummaged through the cabinets for something edible to eat she heard the fwoosh of a holovid turning on. 

With a confused frown Widow glanced at the now active holovid, wondering how it activated. “Must be broken” She murmured, her hands clutching an opened bag of chips. Her feet made a soft pat on the floor with each step as she sauntered towards the blank screen. Her hands grasped the slender remote on the coffee table, ready to turn the thing off.

As if on cue color swarmed the once blank screen, static crackled in the background as what appeared to be a video chat started up. Within seconds a small, plump man with a round face and pudgy arms filled the screen. Widow furrowed her brow as she searched for any memories of this man. 

“Ah, hello Widowmaker! It has been some time since we last spoke. It was over three years ago was it not?” His voice was somehow happy, but unpleasant at the same time as he spoke.

Widow frowned and stifled a shudder as she thought still, her mind racing. “Pardon me but I don’t appear to remember. Maybe if you said something I could try and remember?” She offered politely.

“Okay, how about this” He had an amused twinkle in his eyes as he cleared his throat, “Don’t squirm, Amelie. It will only make the pain worse” His voice was five times deeper than before, the words rolling off his tongue like silk. 

Widowmaker stiffened, the statement triggering a deeply hidden memory in the farthest corners of her mind. 

Amelie lay on what appeared to be your standard issue medical bed. However something was off. Her wrists, ankles and torso were held down by thick leather straps. As she twisted her wrists in the cuffs she heard the incessant beeping of a heart monitor, signaling her rhythmic heartbeat. She turned her head to the side she caught sight of a small yet nicely built man, his emotionless orbs staring back at her like a lioness. “Who are you?” She asked, she radiated wave after wave of fear. 

“You will simply call me sir after today.” He replied, a plump finger resting on a simple white button beside him. 

“Wh-What’s that?” Was all she was able to choke out before he pressed the button, sending wave after wave of excruciating pain through her body. With a choked scream she yanked at her restraints, wanting to flee from the pain. 

“Don’t squirm, Amelie. It will only make the pain worse” He purred into her ear as she yanked once again on the restraints, her wrists turning red. 

 

“Now do you remember me?” A cruel smile formed on his plump, wet lips.

She looked at him and her eyes blazed with fury. “You are the one who did this to me?” She gestured to her body. “You broke me” She spat.

“Now, let’s not dawdle on the past, Widowmaker” He chuckled, “I have actually called you for a very specific reason”

“And that reason is?”

“This” He stepped aside to reveal a trembling, bruised, bloody girl who had her head dipped low. 

Her spiky hair wilted like a flower. He yanked at a handful of her hair, the girl straightening with a sharp cry of pain that pierced Widow’s heart. When she saw who she was her heart stopped as she took in the girl’s extensive array of bruises. Varying in color depending on the age and severity. 

“L-Lena?” Widow cried out as the girl’s eyes widened when they met hers. 

“W-Widow?” Lena cried out, her eyes lighting up briefly with hope. “P-Please tell me I’m actually seeing you”

Widow bit her lip as a thick lump rose in her throat, she couldn’t bear seeing her lover like this. Bruised and bloodied. 

“Now, now, don’t get too excited Lena” He pressed his face into Lena’s hair, inhaling sharply as the girl tried to flinch away from his touch. 

Widow growled, “Get away from her.” Her voice was fierce, borderline dangerous. 

“Widow, Lena could be in your arms right now, on one condition” His eyes glinted with malice as they met the ferocious golden ones that stared back.

“And what’s this condition?”

“You come back to Talon. Swear your allegiance to me and only me. Or else we kill the girl” He snapped his plump fingers and a gun was pressed directly on Lena’s temple, her eyes widening as the cold muzzle touched her warm flesh. 

“No!” Widow was shocked that the desperate, panicked voice she heard now belonged to her. “Don’t!” When the muzzle was pulled off Lena’s temple a large sigh of relief whooshed out of Widow, her shoulders slumping. 

“Amelie, don’t do it!” Lena cried, her eyes desperate as she met Widows.

Widow visibly winced at the pathetic tone of her voice, how tears were practically dripping from the words. “But, cherie, if i don’t they’ll kill you…”

“You have two hours to decide,” He barked, cutting off Lena’s reply.

With a pop the holovid disappeared, leaving Widowmaker sitting on a couch with tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Wh-What am I going to do?” She cried, her shoulders rocking. 

========================================================================================================

“N-No!” Lena screamed as she watched him end the call. “What kind of monster are you?” She shouted, tears burning her eyes as Lena shot a murderous look at him. 

“A smart one” He replied as he narrowed his eyes at her, reflecting Lena’s rage in his own. 

Lena growled low in her throat, fingernails digging into her own skin so hard that Lena drew blood. With a startled look she glanced at the bright red droplets that planted themselves onto the tips of her fingers. Lena turned away from his mocking gaze as she was yanked to her feet by strong hands. “Two hours until my fate is decided, right?” She mumbled in a defeated tone.

“Yes.”

“Great….”


	6. “We’re going in.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale of Lena’s abudction. Will she make it out alive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4 of 4! I posted this series in a day whoops. Also, send suggestions of what I should write next!

Widowmaker sat on the couch, tears still pouring out her eyes. Her mind racing with thoughts as her eyes darted back and forth between her phone and the clock. Two hours. Two hours to decide whether or not to give herself over to Talon. Lena’s image was practically burned into her retinas, the way her eyes were dull and hopeless as if she had given up, the purple, red and yellow bruises decorating her perfect face. She needed to get Lena, but without giving herself over. “But how?” She thought aloud as she bit her bottom lip, thinking. She glanced at the dark screen of her phone again, an idea popping into her head. 

With a swift swipe, Widow snatched the cold, rectangular device off the dust specked coffee table. Phone in hand; she walked towards the kitchen, stopping in front of the refrigerator. 

It was decorated with random magnets and pictures but her eyes locked on one particular strip of paper. Widow’s eyes scanned over the series of numbers, typing them into the call pad on her phone. With trembling fingers she pressed the green call button. She backed away, leaning against the wall. 

One buzz

Two buzzes

A sharp crack filled Widow’s ears as the phone was answered, a gentle but gruff voice answered, “Hello?”

“Winston, I just got a call. It was from Talon” Widow immediately said, not wasting time to exchange greetings. 

“What did they want?” She heard shuffling from the other line; Winston was probably reaching for something. 

Widowmaker explained everything to him, the call, what he looked like, even the offer he gave her for Lena’s safe return. Winston cut her of midway and said, “We’re going in”

========================================================================================================

Lena shivered in the cold room, her still damp hair dripping onto the exposed skin of her thigh. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her body, trying to conserve body heat as her teeth chattered.

Her abductor had decided to allow Lena to shower, then turned off all the heat going into the cinderblock room. As if another way to ward her off from launching a vicious attack on him. One that Lena would probably win. 

“I-It’s colder than the Arctic C-C-Circle in here” Lena managed to say, her body quaking with another violent shudder. 

Lena closed her eyes, her head resting on the lumpy pillow that she had grown accustomed to, her eyes had just shut when she heard the sound of heels against concrete. 

“Sounds like Widowmaker” Lena mumbled to herself with a cold snicker. 

Suddenly Lena heard a wet, gurgly sound coming from outside the iron door. She sat up, her teeth still chattering, with great caution she touched a barefoot to the rough concrete floor of her room. “Wh-Who’s out there?” Lena called out warily, expecting it to be a guard coming to punish her for god knows what. Or worse. Time was up. 

“Shush!” hissed a quiet, female voice as the door was gently pushed open, a tall, obviously female guard was flanked on all sides by two more. One female and one male. All three had looks of concern as they took in Lena’s shuddering appearance, her bruised knees and cuts all over her arms and legs. 

“Who are you?” Lena demanded, backing away from her outstretched hand. She didn’t trust them. Not one bit. 

The tall female guard groaned in what appeared to be a mixture of exasperation and frustration.

With a slender hand she tugged off the helmet that hid her features, revealing long strands of jet black hair and a pair of piercing golden eyes. “Who else would it be, cherie?” Widowmaker asked, her hand still outstretched towards Lena.

Lena’s eyes widened as she realized this was in fact Widow. She quickly took her hand in her smaller, shaking one. “H-How are you here?” Lena choked out, struggling to speak as her mind raced with panicked, happy and frightened thoughts. All of them picturing various scenarios that either end with her or Widowmaker dead in a pool of blood. 

“Winston called up a favor from Sombra who revealed your location” Widow took in Lena’s full appearance. Her eyes tracing Lena’s entire body that seemed to have changed gradually over a span of only a week. “But we can talk about that later once we are out of here” She finished, putting on her helmet once again. 

Lena nodded, understanding. Suddenly the male guard (who must be an agent) stepped forward, his hand clenched into a weak, barely closed fist. She noticed this and backed away from him as he advanced, shooting panicked looks at Widowmaker.

“We have to get you severely injured. It’s the only way we can get you out of here without looking suspicious.” Widow quickly explained when Lena’s eyes caught her own. She whispered something into the agent’s ear who nodded, his fist tightening. 

Lena looked up just as the fist came crashing down onto her face. With a sharp, unintentional cry she staggered back, shocked at the amount of force applied into the blow. As the fists came bearing down on Lena she quieted down, only offering winces of pain to show she was still conscious. 

When done Lena’s lip was opened up again and the healing bruise on her once swollen eye was pulsing.  
Widowmaker nodded to the female guard and together they wrapped one of Lena’s arms around their shoulder. 

Together, they dragged Lena out of the cell like room and towards the infirmary. 

Once there the other female guard removed her helmet, her blonde locks pulled into a messy ponytail that was all staticy from the helmet. “Here Lena” Angela simply said, kneeling in front of the girl. With ease she was able to spot significant fractures in two of her ribs. “She’s going to need proper treatment.” Angela murmured into Widow’s ear, their eyes both mirroring the same amounts of concern. 

“Well, we are in an infirmary. Can’t you do enough to last her the ride to Overwatch HeadQuarters?” Widow whispered, her eyes darting towards Lena, who was now hunched over her knees. Having what appeared to be a very intense staring contest with her bare feet. 

“Yes, but I’m going to need time and we don’t have a lot of that before people start looking for her!” Angela hissed, her eyes narrowed as she tried to reason with Widowmaker. 

“Well, I can give you time! Just do something to help her, Angela” Widowmaker muttered as she walked out of the infirmary while adjusting the straps on her helmet.

Lena looked up to see the door gently shut. Her eyes confused as she searched for Widowmaker.

“She’ll be back” Came the soothing voice of Angela, a warm, soft hand resting on Lena’s shoulder. “But, I need to take care of your injuries so they don’t worsen on the heli” She explained slowly as she maneuvered her way through the extremely cleanly infirmary. She grabbed a binder so that her ribs wouldn't shift too much. 

“Lena, please lift up your shirt” She instructed, ignoring the girls uncomfortable glint in her eyes as she did as she was told. She turned around and quickly sought out the side with the two fractured ribs. “This is going to hurt a bit” She warned her as she got ready to apply the binder.

“Oh, you are probably just bluffing doc” Lena finally said, seconds before an immense amount of pain washed over her as the binder was applied, forcing the broken halves to brush against each other and stay that way. She only bit her lip, trying to toughen her way through the pain. 

“You took it like a champ!” Angela praised, a smile on her face. “I rarely get patients who don’t at least punch me when I deal with their broken rib, especially on the field!”

“I’m not a little girl, doc” Lena joked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. She let the doctor work her way through the cuts and bruises on her body while she watched the door like an owl waiting for prey. 

“Lena, you're staring” Angela gently teased, noticing the girl's intense focus on a simple door. She knew what she waiting for and she understood why, they had been apart for a week. Of course she was waiting for her. “She’ll be back” She said once again, a smile still on her small lips. 

“I know, I know. It’s just, I’m worried okay?” Lena mumbled sheepishly, a blush creeping into her bruised cheeks. 

“You two are too alike when you are both worried” Angela sighed, a happy, tired smile on her lips.

Lena said nothing as she forced herself not to itch at the binder. “Well this binder is pretty fucking itchy” She muttered as she squirmed painfully. Angela shot her a look that immediately made her stop itching all together and she stood perfectly still.

Suddenly the door opened and Widowmaker rushed in, bolting the door shut behind her. Lena sat up and looked at her, unable to see her expression. “Is she ready?” Widowmaker asked, not looking at Lena at all. 

Angela nodded and glanced at the emergency exit that led to a large courtyard. “We need to hurry and get to the rendezvous point before the heli leaves without us” She explained, looking between Widow and Lena.

“How far away is it?”

“Two miles, but we will need to run” Widow looked at Lena and then finally noticed her bare feet. “I’ll carry you to the heli. We don’t need you injuring your feet and slowing us down” Her tone was serious. 

Angela and Lena nodded in agreement. “Well, let's go!” She exclaimed putting on her helmet while Widow picked Lena up bridal style, the smaller girl curling into her lover's embrace comfortably.

“When we get out there don’t stop running!” Angela ordered as the door opened and out they went, sprinting across the snow covered grass, patches of the dried plant sticking out of the weak, melting powder. 

Widow grew tired easily from the added weight of Lena but pressed on, intent on not falling behind. Angela risked a look behind her, she was easily running ahead of the two and struggled to slow her pace. 

For two miles they ran non stop until they caught sight of the heli sitting idly in a clearing. Widow slowed to a halt, sweat dribbling down her forehead as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Always after a hard run she got these simple human functions back and it bothered her. Her arms ached as she set Lena down who looked at her lover with great concern. 

“L-let’s get going” Angela panted, dabbing at the beads of sweat on her pale forehead, chest heaving as she sucked in deep gulps of the crisp winter air. 

“Yeah” Widow huffed, gesturing for Lena to hop into one of the simple bench looking chairs built into the walls of the helicopter. Lena quickly obeyed and watched as Widow took the seat beside her, her eyes reflecting exhaustion from the sprint. 

The rotors began turning with a loud shriek from the engines. The noise filling the small space of the helicopters insides. With a shake and roar it lurched into the air, tilting forward as it lifted above the snow heavy pine trees.

Lena stayed silent, her eyes glued to the shiny metal walls of the helicopters interior. She could feel both Angela and Widowmaker’s gaze burning into her skin;  
their concern filling the air like a thick smoke. “So,” Lena began, her voice cracking as she spoke, “how was life without me?” She queried, glancing at Widowmaker with a curious glint to her hazel eyes.

“Like hell. It was way too quiet in our apartment…” Widow replied , closing her eyes now. Beside her, she heard Lena chuckle quietly. She was probably remembering all the times she had complained about the girls incessant chatter, humming and pacing. 

“I can’t wait to get home…” Lena sighed after the space got quiet- well, not completely if you counted the deep swoosh as the rotors turned- and she was sick of being quiet all day. 

“You won’t be going home just yet. We are going to put you into the medbay so you can get properly treated. Then, maybe, just maybe, after some serious psych screenings you will be allowed to go home.” Angela explained. They were going to be very cautious with this. The last time anyone they knew had been taken they ended up killing one of their most valuable agents. They weren’t going to risk anything now.

“Okay…” Lena said, relaxing back into the hard seat she was in. “I’m gonna take a nap…” She mumbled, her voice already thick with sleep as her eyes slowly started to drift to a close despite the noise.


End file.
